


Twins?

by BimodalCaesar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BimodalCaesar/pseuds/BimodalCaesar
Summary: Catelyn has a change of heart, on baby Jon Snow. I know this would not happen, but it's just a bit of fun.





	

Catelyn was furious when Ned got off his horse holding that bastard in his hands. She hated Ned at that moment. She couldn’t believe that honorable Ned Stark would father a bastard. Did she mean so little to him, that he would cheat on her, then bring the resulting bastard home with him? Was he purposely trying to upset her? She didn’t know, but one thing she was sure of is that she hated Jon. 

Over the few weeks they lived at Riverrun, she began to realize that she meant everything to Ned. She even began to love the man she barely knew. 

Ned loved Robb and Jon equally, she hated how he loved that bastard as much as his true-born son. She hated how Jon and Robb were inseparable, they crawled together and giggled at the same time, when Ned would pull funny faces. She hated everything about Jon.

She would always ignore Jon, whenever he needed changing or feeding, this was his wetnurse’s problem he was not her son. She went into the boy's nursery to feed Robb, the night before they left for Winterfell. She hated how Ned insisted on his sons sharing a room. She would have Jon live in the stable if she could. 

She sat in her chair smiling down at Robb, as he suckled at her breast. She ignored Jon’s crying she knew he was hungry, but he wasn’t her son, so it wasn’t her problem. Robb went straight to sleep after she finished feeding him, even through Jon’s crying. She lay Robb down in his crib and kissed his forehead as he slept. She then went to leave, ignoring Jon’s screams, he was obviously starved.

She stopped when she heard the words “Mama.” She immediately turned around. She thought Robb had said his first words. But she realized it couldn’t be Robb. He was fast asleep. It was Jon. It was evident Jon just wanted a mother. He wanted her to love him. She now had tears in her eyes, how could she hate him he was a baby, it wasn’t his fault. She hurried over to Jon and lifted him out of his crib. He soothed straight away. He laughed up at her when she smiled down at him. She forgot her hatred as Jon as he hungrily suckled at her teats, he must have been starving she thought to herself. He laughed when she bounced him up and down on her knee, she felt so happy, when he laughed. Jon didn’t go to sleep as easy as Robb. He was probably enjoying Catelyn playing with him. She rocked him in her arms for a while before he fell asleep.

She made her way back to her and Ned’s chambers, with a big smile on her face. “You took a while, was something wrong,” asked Ned.  
“No not really, Robb just took a while to settle” lied Catelyn, Ned didn’t have to know just yet, she thought.  
“Oh good, I thought something might be wrong, was Jon okay,” said Ned.  
He couldn’t know could he, it was just an ordinary question, she thought to herself. But no Ned never asks me about Jon. Maybe he was just worried. Yes that must be it he was worried, thought Catelyn.  
“Jon was fine” muttered Catelyn.

Ned was shocked when Catelyn didn’t moan about the wheelhouse, he thought she would hate Jon sleeping in the same cabin as her, but she didn’t say anything, maybe she was just kind he thought. 

Catelyn and Ned played with Robb, as Jon was sleeping. Robb enjoyed it when he was thrown into the air and caught. Catelyn hated Ned doing this. She always thought Ned would drop him. Ned rushed over to Jon’s crib when he started crying. He quietened a bit when Ned picked him up. He sat back down next to his wife, who was now pulling faces at Robb, trying to make him giggle. He started to throw Jon like he threw Robb, but Jon didn’t enjoy it, it just made him more upset, he kept trying to see if Jon would get used to it.

“Stop it, he doesn’t like it give him here” ordered Catelyn, as she offered Robb back to Ned. “Its okay Jon,” she said as she bounced him up and down on her knee. Jon started to laugh at her, and Catelyn smiled back. “Mama” he gurgled, as she gave Jon a big kiss, on his belly.

“Okay, I see what to do. Can I have him back now?” asked Ned, still shocked at his wife, playing with the child she hated.  
“No, I am holding him, you play with Robb” replied Catelyn, she was shocked with herself, she let down her guard, she didn’t want Ned to know she liked Jon. She didn’t know why.  
Ned did not say anything. He was happy that Catelyn seemed to be taking a liking to Jon.

When they stopped that night, Ned was even more shocked, when the wetnurse asked if she could feed Jon.  
“No” replied Catelyn sternly. Before Ned could say anything, the wetnurse spoke.  
“But he will be hungry, he has to be fed” replied the wetnurse, she genuinely thought that Cat wanted the little boy to starve.  
“I will feed him from my breast, from now on,” said Catelyn, as she smiled down at Jon and Robb playing, with two soft toy direwolves.  
“Cat, are you sure,” asked Ned, wondering why she suddenly was liking the boy, she hated only three days ago.  
“Yes I’m sure” was all that Catelyn said, as she picked both babes up. She was so happy when both boys suckled at her breasts. To her surprise, Jon fell asleep, as soon as he had finished feeding. She took both babes back to their cribs, “good night my sweet boys” she said as she kissed both of them on their foreheads.

“Ned who knows about Robb’s birth?” asked Catelyn.  
“Only who you have told I have had no chance to send word north” replied Ned, wondering what Catelyn was planning.  
“Only my family knows, and the people who lived inside Riverrun. Who knows about Jon?” Catelyn said.  
“Only me, you and your family oh and of course his wetnurse. Why?” replied Ned, why does she want to know all this, what is she planning, he thought to himself.  
“I want Jon and Robb to be raised as twins, I want to be Jon’s mother” answered Catelyn, she couldn’t face the thought of having to explain to Jon she wasn’t his mother, or Jon being raised a bastard.  
“Really? You would do that for him. I can never thank you enough,” Ned said. She didn’t think she had ever seen Ned so happy.  
He hugged her so tight. She thought she might burst. “I love you” Ned whispered in her ear.

The next morning they sent ravens, to anyone who knew of Robb and Jon’s birth. Telling them they were now to be called twins, and Jon would be raised as Catelyn’s own son. Jon was never to be informed of his true parentage, anyone who did would be punished by death or worse Catelyn's fury. 

As they neared Winterfell, the Ravens returned. To Catelyn's surprise, everyone had agreed to call Jon and Robb twins. Even her father had decided to call him his grandson.


End file.
